


Dipper and Mabel Pines's Adventure in Weirdness

by JustMightBeAJellyfish



Series: Vibrations Pull Us In Ways Unknown [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Magic, Magic Dipper Pines, Magic Mabel Pines, Magic Pines Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMightBeAJellyfish/pseuds/JustMightBeAJellyfish
Summary: If Mabel and Dipper thought that weirdness was confined to Gravity Falls, they were sorely mistaken. There's weirdness, even in Piedmont, California. Some they'll have to hunt for, some they'll find naturally.
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Ford Pines, Dipper Pines & Ford Pines & Mabel Pines & Stan Pines, Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines & Stan Pines, Ford Pines & Mabel Pines, Ford Pines & Stan Pines, Mabel Pines & Stan Pines, Mr. Pines/Mrs. Pines (Gravity Falls)
Series: Vibrations Pull Us In Ways Unknown [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604893
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	1. Dream Bean Café

The first day of high school was terrible and wonderful in equal measures. Mabel never thought that Dipper would be one of the nicer smelling people in the room, but he was. Dipper never thought that Mabel would ever get Waddles through the high school door and yet she did.

Regardless, when they meet up at Mabel’s locker – which was somehow already glittery and pink and purple with cat stickers all over – they’re both drained.

“I have homework,” moaned Mabel.

“I have a group project,” despaired Dipper. “Anyway, can we stop by the craft store in the way home?”

“Craft store!” cheered Mabel. “I’ll text Mom!”

“She’s literally right outside, though,” said Dipper as Mabel dragged him outside, navigating easily through the crowds of teenagers. Waddles kept pace easily, thought several teenagers mutter “is that a pig?”

“Craft store! Craft store! Craft store!” Mabel chanted as the got into the car. She helped Waddles up.

“Already?” asked Marian Pines, laughing softly as Dipper and Mabel dropped their backpacks.

"Yeah,” said Dipper. “For, you know,” - he waved his hands awkwardly - “the thing.”

“The thiiinnnng,” asked Mabel, drawing the word out, grinning ear to ear. “Dipper do you have a cruuush?”

Dipper shoved Mabel. “No.”

Mabel snickered and shoved Dipper back. “When’s the wedding, bro-bro?”

“Mabel, Dipper,” frowned Marian, “don’t hit eachother.”

“Yes, Mom,” they said in unison.

Mabel snickered and mouthed “Dipper and someone sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.” Dipper glared at her and mouthed “back off.”

“How was school?” Marian asked, glancing back at the twins in the rear-view mirror as they slowly made their way out of the high school’s traffic. “Make any friends?”

“Yes!” said Mabel. “I met Lilly, who’s great at math - she’s in Dipper’s math class – and she’s got beautiful eyes, like they’re the biggest and brownest doe eyes ever. And there’s also Hailey, and Hailey’s on the track and she’s awesomesauce at it.”

Mabel continued to gush about her friends and classes and teachers.

"And do you have any homework?" Marian asked when Mabel took a breath.

Mabel groaned and sunk into the car seat. “Noooooooo,” Mabel lied. She turned to Waddles. “There was no homework, right?”

Waddles oinked back.

“Mabel,” frowned Marian as she pulled into a parking lot. “What homework do you have.”

“Math,” said Mabel as she stared up at the car ceiling. “And there’s reading for English. I also have some papers for you to sign.”

Marian nodded. “And you Dipper?”

“Some math,” said Dipper offhandedly. “An English essay. Uh – my Earth Science teacher says he doesn’t assign homework – just some pretest questions - so there’s that.”

“And anything for me to sign,” prompted Marian.

“Yeah, I guess,” said Dipper as he hopped out of the car. “Wasn’t really paying attention. Ford sent me an email last night and I finally broke the code.”

“Oh yeah,” said Mabel as Dipper caught up to her and Waddles and they entered the store. “They saw a kraken in the Pacific, right?”

Dipper nodded. “It was all caught in plastic and garbage.”

“Yuck,” said Mabel and she made a face.

“Mabel, where’s the paint?” asked Dipper as he stared at isles of supplies. “I have no idea where to go.”

“Haha!” said Mabel. “Mabel to the rescue!”

She grabbed Dipper’s hand and dragged him off. Marian and Waddles followed them at a less rushed paced as they went through the store.

“We’re here!” said Mabel, gesturing to a wall of paint. “What sort of paint are you looking for? Poster? Acrylic?”

“Gold paint?” asked Dipper. He pulled a crumpled piece of paper out from his pocket. “Um, or maybe gold-leaf foil. Also, purple, and green? Teal? Yeah, that’s teal, and orange.”

“Huh,” said Mabel, narrowing her eyes. “Nice color scheme.”

“Thanks,” said Dipper as he put the piece of paper back into his pocket. “I worked really hard on it. Also, how do I make a stencil?”

“I can help with that at home,” said Mabel.

“Great,” said Dipper. “I also need spray adhesive.”

“I have that,” said Mabel.

Dipper crouched down and stared at the different paints. “Why are there so many?” he muttered to himself.

Mabel was looking at a glittery hot pink. “Is paint toxic?”

Dipper sighed heavily and dropped his head into his hands. “Yes, Mabel.”

“Oh.” Said Mabel. “But I’ve eaten it! And I survived.”

Dipper stared straight ahead and mouthed wordless syllables. “Mabel, no.” He put the paint he was looking at back. “Is there any, like, purple foil? Like gold foil?”

“Yeah,” said Mabel and grabbed Dipper’s hand. “But it won’t be near the paints.”

Marian just caught sight of her children when Mabel once against dragged Dipper off to a different section. Mabel was cheering and Dipper looked resigned.

“Here you all! All your metallically, foil-y, leafy stuffy,” said Mabel once again spread her arms and presented the shelf.

“Great,” said Dipper as he grabbed purple and orange. “You wouldn’t happen to have gold foil?” he asked as he compared teal and green.

“I do, actually,” said Mabel. “I grabbed it from the Shack.” She grinned, braces catching the light, and winked overexaggerated at Dipper.

“You stole from the shack,” said Dipper.

“Not really,” shrugged Mabel. She picked up a shiny pink one. “It was Grunkle Ford’s and they were clearing out their stuff. I just didn’t tell ‘em.”

“Mabel,” groaned Dipper as he carried his stuff back to Marian. “You can’t just take stuff.”

“Sure, I can,” said Mabel shrugging. She pulled out her phone and sent a text. “See?” she said, sticking her tongue out at Dipper. “I just asked. Ten bucks I get a yes.”

“I’m not taking a sucker’s bet,” said Dipper. “Just asked beforehand.”

“Never!” yelled Mabel as she ran off.

Marian paid for the foils and handed them over to Dipper as Mabel lead them out.

Mabel left quickly and spun as she waited for them. “Hey, Dip. Dip, Dipping Sauce, Dipper, c’mon.”

“Yes Mabel,” sighed Dipper as he joined her.

Mabel’s eyes were narrowed. She pointed to the adjacent store. “Has that coffee shop always been there?”

Dipper rolled his eyes. “They add new coffee shops all the time. You know this, Mabel.”

“Yeah,” said Mabel, “but was that store place always here? It goes: craft store, pet store, hamburger place. But now its craft store, café, pet store, hamburger place.”

Dipper’s eyes flickered up to the left and then down before he frowned. “Hey, Mom, Mabel and I are going into the suspicious coffee store.”

Marian joined them and squinted towards where Mabel pointed to again. “I’m sorry dear, where?”

Dipper watched his mother, the way her eyes flickered around where the coffee shop was, never directly looking at it. She looked at them and blinked a few times, appearing dazed. Dipper pulled out his pine tree journal and grinned as he scribbled in _The Coffee Shop._ After looking up he added: _Name: Dream Beam Café_.

“Let’s go!” shouted Mabel and she grabbed her mother’s hand and dragged her in.

The store’s bell jingled sweetly and clearly. The air inside the café smelled like fresh coffee and mulch. The barista looked up and grinned. Marian froze, walking behind Mabel in a trance.

“Hello,” they greeted. “What can I get for you folk?”

Mabel squinted at the cursive writing on the blackboard. The writing shifted in front of her eyes; the “G” moved its tail, the “A” became an eye. The letters seemed to walk, moving like a living, breathing thing before it settled down in an easy-to-read handwriting.

“Um – Hi,” said Mabel. “Can I get the red velvet hot chocolate with extra glitter please?”

“Sure,” said the barista, tucking a strand of hair behind their long, pointed ear. “Anything else?”

“Yeah,” said Dipper. “Ca- sorry, may I please have an Americano with four shots of expresso?”

“Coming right up,” said the barista. “And –”

“Wait a second,” frowned Marian, seeming to snap out of it. “Dipper you are not having four shots of expresso, can you make that two, please.”

“Sure thing, Miss,” said the barista, laughing softly. “Do you want anything.”

“Oh, yes, a chai latte,” said Marian.

“Anything for the pig?”

“Nope,” said Mabel “uh-thank you.”

The barista nodded. “That’ll be coming right off. Can I have a name to go with your order.”

“No thank you,” said Mabel. “We like our names.”

“They are lovely,” mused the barista. “Oh, well. Can I interest you in any samples?”

Marian opened her mouth before Dipper cut her off. “Not thank you, we’re good, thanks.”

The barista smiled sharply. “Good to see you know the rules.”

Mabel smiled widely back, shiny and determined, before flouncing off to a table. Dipper saw the only other patron catch his eyes and wave halfheartedly with an easy, small smile.

The drinks were delicious. Mabel drank her in seconds and then spent the rest of her time trying to steal Marian’s. Waddles tried to steal Dipper’s.

They leave with the ringing of bells and a wave and three “thank you very much”.

In the car, Mabel and Dipper turn to their mother.

“Don’t give your name to the Fae,” said Mabel, in an all too serious voice. “That’s giving yourself to them.”

“Remember to be polite, that makes them happy,” said Dipper. “And whatever you do, don’t accept anything that’s ‘free.’” He made air quotes. “It’s not free and you just don’t know what its cost.”

“Oh.” said Marian. “So, the ears weren’t … um…” she took a handoff the wheel and waved it abstractly.

“No,” said Mabel grinned. “They’re real.”

“Oh,” repeated Marian.

“We told you, Mom,” said Dipper.

“Yeah,” Marian said, “it’s just, you know, a little different to hear and see.”

Mabel bumped Dipper’s shoulder and smiled at him. She shook her head. “Don’t worry Mom. We get it.”


	2. Fairy Houses

Dipper was holed up in his room. It was finally the weekend and he had been practicing all week, even going as far to steal Mabel’s art supplies.

In front of him was cardboard and a printed shooting star outline. Mabel had a shooting star stencil that Dipper had wanted to borrow, but he was scared that it would have given too much away. She had been suspicious ever since they went to the craft store, though the coffee shop had luckily distracted her.

Dream Bean Café already had several notes in Dipper’s journal and Dipper desperately wanted to go back and see if the barista might answer some of his questions.

Dipper began slowly tracing the shooting star onto the carboard and then cutting out the inside to make it a stencil. Dipper tried to follow along with a YouTube video. He put down a layer of Mabel’s glue and then lay the correctly colored foil on top it. Glancing down, Dipper double checked with a picture of Mabel’s sweater twice. Dipper grinned as he finished. Mabel’s adhesive was thin enough that the foil seemed natural. It had also been a light purple and glowed slightly so Dipper was pretty sure that Mabel had mixed some alien adhesive and wasn’t worried about the foil ever unsticking.

Mabel ran into Dipper’s room screaming just as Dipper had the glitter posed over the pink scrap book his mother had bought.

“Dipper!” shouted Mabel, Waddles on her heels. She was waving around the glittery bird house that she had bought from the craft store and built in the middle of the night after she woke up sobbing. She claimed it was therapeutic. Dipper had no idea what was therapeutic about getting burned by a hot glue gun, but she seemed happy. Even if their parents were confused when Mabel magically had a new birdhouse to hand that morning. “Dipper, there are fairies!”

A glittery, monochrome green pixies poked her head out of the birdhouse’s hole and looked dizzy and turned a darker shade of green. She covered her mouth with her hand and looked close to throwing up.

“Holy shit,” said Dipper. All the glitter from the bottle fell on top the scrap book.

“Sir Dippingsauce,” said Mabel, gasping. She looked scandalized, hand covering her heart. “Watch the language.”

“Sorry,” said Dipper as he rubbed the back of his neck.

The pixie glowed as she flew in front of Dipper’s face and chitter angrily. She voice was tiny and high pitched and Dipper scrunched up his nose.

Dipper blinked rapidly when she finished. “That is most defiantly a dialect. Anyways, I think she’s asking for spare change? Or to us to let her go home.”

The pixie sighed and slapped her forehead. She spoke slower as she repeated what she just said.

“Oh, not an accent,” said Dipper. “I just suck at Fairy.”

The pixie made a gesture for him to speed up.

“Oh, yeah,” said Dipper. “Anyways, she wants you to stop, um, something? her. I think it’s a verb.”

The fairy made a shaking motion with her hands.

“Shaking,” said Dipper. “Don’t shake her. And that she likes your squirrel house? Bird house. Wow, those words are similar. It’s the only glittery one. Why do I know the Fairy word for glitter? And then there’s a. … something? This is definitely a noun. Has an ‘ia’ ending. And it could use some work.”

This prompted the fairy and the Pines twins to begin a game of charades.

“Inside!” shouted Mabel to the pixie’s glee. “My inside needs work. Well. My birdhouse’s inside.”

“Makes sense,” said Dipper. “So, the fairy wants you to work on your interior design skills.”

Mabel grinned. “I’ll get on it.” She got up and was halfway downstairs before she ran back up. “Dipper! Come tell me what the fairy wants her house to look like!”

“I’ve got my own project!” Dipper shouted back.

“Do that later,” shouted Mabel.

“Aw man,” said Dipper. He quickly dusted off the scrapbook and blew most of the glitter off. “Good enough,” he said and it was half a prayer.

When Dipper got to the craft room - which doubled as a computer room for Alex Pines on one side and was occasionally used for Marian Pines’ work, either with making curations for museums or restoring paintings –, Mabel was already covered in glitter and she had changed into her craft sweater with the hot glue gun stuck to her sleeve.

“Scrapbookortunity!” said Dipper as he got a photo with the camera his parents got him for his birthday with year.

“Huh?” said Mabel as the flash went off.

Dipper handed her the scrapbook. “I, uh, made this. For you. You know, for new stuff and such. To match.” He pulled his Pinetree journal from a pocket and waved it.

“Dipper!” Mabel squealed as she ran to him. Mabel hugged Dipper tightly, getting glitter and glue all over him. “Thank you!” She looked over the scrapbook. “Your teal’s a bit off though.”

Dipper sighed. “Yeah, yeah. You’re welcome.”

“Now,” said Mabel with a glint in her eyes. “Interior design.”

Three hours later, Marian and Alex came in to see two very glittery twins and one ever shinier, brighter, and glitterier pixie.

“Marian, there’s a small, floating, glowing, green woman in the basement,” said Alex.

“Dad!” shouted Mabel and Dipper. They both talked over each other and gestured to the pixie and the much larger, much more modern, small house of the table.

Marian shot Alex a look that said I-told-you-so.

Mabel and Dipper finished an hour later, and the house is complete with a bed, couch, and kitchen. Dipper found several spells to make the kitchen work and had many accidents with fire. There are three scorch marks on the wall, six on the ceiling, and one on the table.

Dipper and Mabel climbed the tallest (only) tree in their yard set up an elaborate pully system to slowly, carefully get the house up into the branches. Within one roll of duct tape, two falls out of the tree, three glue sticks, and four spells, the house is firmly secured in the tree. Dipper took photos for his journal and to send to Grunkle Ford. Mabel got two of what she declared to be the nicer photos for her scrapbook.

Later that night when Mabel and Dipper are tired enough to be sleeping soundlessly and dreamlessly, Marian and Alex made coffee. They called the number Mabel gave them for Ford and Stan and talked to the two for hours about the supernatural and exactly what happened over the summer.

Alex and Marian did not sleep that night. They looked up therapists. They googled Bill Cipher and PTSD. And they talked to each other about how on Earth they could help their children or, based on what they were told, understand and support weird and slightly paranormal twins.


End file.
